


pas peur

by k8michelle



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8michelle/pseuds/k8michelle
Summary: inspired by eliott's instagram post





	pas peur

“what are you doing?” lucas asks, amused.

“just stay still and let me finish this drawing,” eliott replies with his brow furrowed in concentration.

“oooh is it me? my spirit animal?” lucas looks over his shoulder and sees eliott set aside his pencil and pick up his phone.

“not yet. but soon, i will,” he promises.

“okay.” lucas closes his eyes, contented and more relaxed for the first time in a long time.

eliott looks over to him, his heart beating rapidly as he takes it all in. he thinks of the rollercoaster ride he took when he was a kid and remembers the same feeling of freefalling into nothing but air. but there’s a slight difference this time.

right then, at that moment, with lucas, he’s not afraid.


End file.
